La piscina
by ajota08
Summary: Para Neal una piscina es muy tentadora.... warning! castigo corporal/nalgadas/spanking.


La piscina

"Oh, vamos papá!, esa parece genial!" Neal no pudo esconder su exitación al ver la foto del bungalow con piscina que Lauren estaba mostrando.

"¿Estás loco? Sale 425 dólares por día!"

"por favooooor… como un regalo de cumpleaños, si? Por favoooor"

Peter observó la cara luminosa de su hijo y sus ojitos de cachorro mientras le suplicaba.

"Faltan meses para tu cumpleaños, además¿Quién te dijo que yo te haría un regalo tan caro?" dijo con una sonrisa, por fastidiarlo. Pero internamente ya había decidido que irían allí. Cualquier cosa era poco para compensar la falta de un padre en su niñez.

"Déjame hablarlo con El. No hago ningún gasto extraordinario sin consultarlo con ella"

"Bien!" Neal bombeo su brazo en gesto de triunfo "puedo colaborar con mis $700 de este mes"

Peter se rió "Estás bromeando? Eso no alcanzará ni para dos noches!"

"Hey!" Neal frunció el entrecejo "Es lo que me pagan…" y puso cara de haber tenido una gran idea "Tal vez es momento de pedir un aumento…verdad, jefe?"

"Ni lo sueñes…" dijo Peter entre risas y con eso comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la sala de reuniones seguido por su cachorrito que iba diciendo "Anda papá… que tal $1500? No es mucho…"

Los tres iban a dejar la casa en manos de un contratista para que extendiera el cableado eléctrico. Elízabeth iría con Satchmo a la casa de su hermana y Peter con Neal irían a un hotel.

Pero la casa pequeña con piscina había cautivado al muchacho y el matrimonio decidió que bien valía la pena el dinero que les costaría por tres días.

La casa con dos habitaciones era pequeña pero confortable. Ambos dejaron sus bolsos en la sala y salieron al jardín a ver la piscina.

"Guuuaaaauuu… mira eso…" Neal se paró mirando embelesado el rectángulo azul suavemente iluminado de 5 x 10 metros. Era una piscina gigantesca para el tipo de casa, pero sus dueños sabiamente habían decidido hacerlo así ya que la casa estaba pensada para "vacacionar" en la ciudad.

"Si. Es hermosa…y parece muy refrescante" Peter aflojó el nudo de su corbata y puso sus manos en sus caderas.

"Te parece una remojada antes de la cena? Siiiiii?" Neal no podía contener su excitación.

"De acuerdo muchacho, pero primero una pequeña regla: No te meterás solo a la piscina. Yo debo estar acompañándote…"

"Qué? Pero…" Neal lo miró con sorpresa y empezó a prepararse para objetar.

"Ah." Dijo Peter levantando su dedo índice frente a la cara del muchacho para detener sus palabras "No negociable, niño. No quiero que estés solo en la piscina. Tiene 3 metros de profundidad y no quiero que te arriesgues a un calambre o algo así estando solo. ¿Entendido?"

El ceño de Neal era profundo y sus ojos mostraban su rechazo a tratarse como un niño "Sabes que sé nadar como el mejor, por qué…"

"Neal. Dije no negociable. O lo aceptas o nos vamos ya mismo a un hotel"

El muchacho resopló y dirigió su mirada al agua invitadora "Está bien. Lo acepto" dijo "pero un día tendremos una charla sobre por qué me tratas como a un niño. Tengo 21 años…"

Peter sonrió y puso una mano en su hombro, más relajado ahora que Neal había aceptado sus condiciones "Siempre serás mi niño, no importa la edad que tengas. Y esta regla es para mi también, y para El cuando está cerca de una piscina de estas dimensiones. Nadie debe estar solo en ellas." Con una caricia a la cabeza del muchacho, Peter se dio vuelta hacia la casa "vamos a ponernos algo cómodo para empezar".

Entraron a la casa para cambiarse.

Cuando Peter comenzó a quitarse el saco, sonó su celular.

Mientras escuchaba la llamada miró a la cara expectante de Neal.

"Si, Hughes, estaré allí en media hora" respondió mirando a su hijo y transmitiéndole el mensaje también. Debía ir a trabajar.

"Ooohhh papaaaaá " protestó el muchacho.

Peter levantó sus manos en defensa "Me gusta tanto como a ti" respondió "pero debo hacerlo. Mientras tanto, por qué no preparas la cena y nos daremos el chapuzón más tarde"

"Uuuuufff" recibió un resoplido por respuesta.

"Neal" dijo en tono de advertencia.

"Esta bien papá. Haré la cena y te esperaré" capituló enseguida Neal.

&&&&

"¿Tendrá sirenas esa piscina?" preguntó Neal en voz alta, refiriéndose a la mítica mujer de los mares "juraría que me están llamando con su dulce melodía…" miró con atención a la pileta desde la ventana de la cocina.

Ya se había cambiado en sus shorts de baño y estaba preparando una ensalada para cenar con su papá en cuanto volviera.

No quería nada demasiado pesado que demorara el chapuzón.

Reconocía que estaba excitado por la piscina como si fuera un niño. Pero el calor era una gran invitación para disfrutar de ese lugar sofisticado.

"No. Esperaré a papá" murmuró mientras daba los toques finales a la ensalada y cubría la ensaladera con un film para ponerla en la heladera.

Pero una vez que tuvo las manos libres, volvió a pensar en ese rectángulo azul que lo estaba llamando.

"No sé por qué no quiere que nade solo" comenzó a hablar consigo mismo "Estuve solo en estos últimos seis años y no me pasó nada…. Bueno, nada más que ser atrapado y estar en prisión… pero eso no cuenta" comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en el living de la casa, mirando la piscina tentadora a través de las puertas de vidrio de la sala.

Dio una mirada rápida a su reloj y se lo sacó de la muñeca.

Peter dijo que le avisaría en cuanto estuviera en camino hacia la casa, así que aunque saliera en este mismo momento aún tendría una buena media hora para llegar hasta allí.

Y eso era tiempo suficiente para un remojón rápido y secarse y cambiarse antes que llegara papá.

Si.

Eso haría.

Llevaría su celular para dejarlo en el borde y así poder contestar a su padre en cuanto llamara. Y ni bien recibiera la llamada saldría de la piscina y se prepararía para esperar a su padre.

Una vez hecho su plan, fue a buscar una toalla y a cambiarse las zapatillas por unas ojotas.

Ya equipado y con sus cosas puestas en el borde de la pileta, dio una pequeña carrerita y se tiró de lleno al agua.

"iiiaajuuuu" gritó cuando su cabeza emergió de la masa líquida.

Comenzó a nadar de un lado a otro y a hacer piruetas en el agua refrescante. Era un placerrrrr…

Con el ruido de sus chapoteos y su entusiasmo no oyó la llamada en su celular. Y así fue que no se enteró de que su padre ya estaba en camino.

Cansado de tanta natación, y creyendo que aún había tiempo, se dedicó a flotar por la superficie del agua. Primero boca arriba, mirando el cielo que ya empezaba a oscurecer y luego boca abajo, tratando de abrir los ojos por debajo del agua.

Y así lo encontró Peter.

&&&&&&

Peter se extrañó de no haber recibido respuesta del celular de su hijo, pero supuso que estaría ocupado haciendo la cena o durmiendo.

En ningún momento se le ocurrió pensar que lo había desobedecido.

"Hey Neal! Ya llegué!" dijo ni bien entró a la casa.

Dio una mirada rápida en la cocina y al no encontrar a su hijo, volvió a la sala. Y algo lo hizo mirar hacia la piscina.

Con pasos rápidos que se convirtieron en un trotecito se acercó y quedó petrificado al ver el cuerpo flotando boca abajo.

NO! Creyó que gritó, pero sólo fue su mente. Del susto no podía emitir sonido. Su hijo no podía estar muerto…

Una fracción de segundos después, Neal levantó la cabeza y cambió su posición en el agua, dándole la espalda a su padre sin darse cuenta.

Peter recuperó su voz.

"NEAL CAFFREY!! SAL DE ESA PISCINA AHORA MISMO!!" quién hubiera dicho que podía gritar tan fuerte. Por suerte no había vecinos en la cercanía.

Neal giró para enfrentar a su padre con una expresión de total sorpresa.

"Ho…hola papá" saludó con una mueca y comenzó a nadar hacia el borde donde estaba su padre al ver que éste le hacía una seña enérgica con su mano, señalando con su dedo índice un lugar en el piso frente a él.

Peter puso sus manos en sus caderas al ver que Neal se acercaba.

Con una mirada rápida a su alrededor ubicó las ojotas de su hijo que estaban junto a una toalla, y se agachó para tomar una al tiempo que Neal trepaba hacia el borde.

Con movimientos enérgicos Peter tomó a Neal de su brazo izquierdo para ayudarlo a salir del agua.

Una vez que lo tuvo afuera, lo giró y comenzó a aplicar la suela de goma de la ojota en su trasero.

PLASH!! PLASH!!

AAAHHHH!! YYYAAAAUUUUCHHH!!

PLASH!! PLASH!!

NOOOO!! PAPAAAAAÁ!!!

La ojota iba dando en el blanco a pesar de la mano derecha de Neal que trataba de proteger sus nalgas húmedas.

PLASH!! PLASH!! Qué parte PLASH!! PLASH!! De no te metas PLASH!! PLASH!! En la piscina solo PLASH!! PLASH!! No entendiste??!! PLASH!! PLASH!!

AAAUUUUUGGHHHHH!! AAAYYYY!! AAAYYY!!

Neal no tenía fuerzas ni coherencia para contestar, las nalgadas que estaba recibiendo solo dejaban lugar a las explosiones de dolor en su mente.

Peter contuvo un poco su enojo y solamente aplicó dos palmadas más antes de dirigir a su hijo hacia la casa. Una vez dentro, lo llevó hacia una esquina y lo puso de pie con la cara frente a la pared.

"Te quedarás aquí hasta que yo me calme un poco y podamos hablar" dijo y se retiró un poco para comenzar a caminar de un lado a otro tratando de eliminar su enojo.

Neal permaneció en su lugar, sollozando y frotándose la cola, tratando de calmar la picadura.

Cada tanto en su caminata, Peter se detenía y lanzaba una mirada hacia su hijo.

Luego de pocos minutos, tuvo compasión por el muchacho que aún continuaba llorando y que estaba goteando agua en la esquina. Buscó una toalla y se acercó para ponerla sobre los hombros de Neal "Ya está hijo….ssshhhh" le decía mientras secaba la cabeza y la espalda con la toalla "sssshhh…bueno…bueno…"

Neal se dio vuelta y abrazó a su padre al tiempo que apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro y continuaba llorando.

Peter aceptó el abrazo y lo devolvió, a pesar de que la ropa mojada de su hijo estaba haciendo estragos en su traje.

"Bueno…ssshhhh…Neal, ve a cambiarte y luego vamos a conversar" dijo separándolo de su abrazo.

Neal sólo cabeceó y se dirigió hacia su cuarto.

**

Neal salió de su cuarto vestido con un pantalón deportivo holgado y se encontró en la sala con su padre que estaba sentado en un sofá de dos cuerpos.

"Ven aquí" dijo Peter al tiempo que señalaba el lugar en el sofá al lado de él. Colocó un almohadón mullido para que su hijo pudiera sentarse.

El muchacho se acercó y se sentó lentamente, mordiendo sus labios para evitar una mueca de dolor. Aún sentía la picadura de los azotes.

"Quiero saber por qué me desobedeciste" la pregunta de Peter sonó firme.

Neal se encogió de hombros, mirando el piso "No… no me pareció que tuvieras razón… yo puedo nadar muy bien… no es la primera vez que estoy en una piscina…"

"No se trata de tus habilidades Neal. Se trata de que nadie te hubiera podido ayudar si tenías un accidente… y si te daba un calambre? Y si te golpeabas la cabeza y quedabas inconsciente en el agua? No tengo que decirte las estadísticas acerca de accidentes en las piscinas y cuántas de ellas han terminado en muerte… justamente porque no había nadie que socorriera a las víctimas…" dejó que esas palabras penetraran en el jovenzuelo "No puedes ni imaginarte lo que sentí al verte flotando boca abajo en el agua…creí que habías muerto…"

Ante esta nueva información Neal levantó los ojos para mirar de frente a su padre "Lo siento" murmuró "no pensé que te asustarías…"

Peter puso una mano en la rodilla de su muchacho. Y luego con una mueca de pesar lo tomó por un brazo y lo puso sobre sus rodillas.

"Noooo, papáaa…ya me pegasteeee…." Escuchó los gimoteos.

"No vas a volver a desobedecerme Neal" y con eso bajó los pantalones hasta medio muslo y comenzó a azotar las nalgas desnudas y todavía rojas de la paliza anterior.

PAFF!! PAFF!! PAFF!! Resonaban las palmadas.

OOOWWW!! AAAUUUGGGHHHH!! AAAHHH!! Neal comenzó a llorar inmediatamente, sintiendo como el fuego en su trasero volvía a encenderse.

PAFF!! PAFF!! PAFF!!

OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OOOOOOWWWWW!!

PAFF!! PAFF!! PAFF!!

AYAYAYYYYY!! PAAPIIII!!!!!

PAFF!! PAFF!! PAFF!!

AAHHH!! AAAAUUUUGGHHH!! AAAAUUUCHH!!

Neal continuó sollozando hasta unos momentos después de que su padre terminara la tunda. Peter lo ayudó a levantarse y lo llevó hasta su habitación.

Entre hipos y sorbos, Neal se durmió boca abajo en su cama.

**

La claridad que entraba por la ventana despertó a Neal.

Abrió sus párpados hinchados y por un momento no reconoció el cuarto donde estaba.

Pero enseguida recordó que harían un trabajo eléctrico en su casa, que habían ido a una cabaña y la piscina… Y el episodio de la piscina.

Suspirando se frotó las nalgas, sintiendo aún un escozor.

Otro suspiro y se levantó y vistió para salir de la habitación.

Se sorprendió al ver a Peter y Elízabeth en la mesa de la cocina, tomando café.

"Buenos días, Neal" dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Hola El, buenos días"

Peter le sonrió y señaló una silla a su lado. El muchacho se sentó tratando de suprimir una mueca de dolor.

"No teníamos que ir a trabajar hoy?" preguntó mientras se servía cereales para el desayuno.

"Anoche terminé lo que faltaba. Hughes nos dio el día libre hoy" el agente tomó un sorbo de su café "por eso invité a El a una fiesta de piscina"

"¿Fiesta de piscina?" la cara de Neal se iluminó con su sonrisa.

"Si. También invité al resto del equipo. Jones, Lauren y los demás. Ya que estamos aquí, tenemos que aprovecharlo, no?" Peter escondio su sonrisa divertida con su taza de café.

El niño lucía feliz, la paliza del dia anterior olvidada.

"Excelente! Tengo algunas ideas para que sea una fiesta genial!" y con vigor Neal excavó en sus cereales.


End file.
